No one knew me
by Kindred01
Summary: Season one AU... Peter decides he is going rebuild his pack the old away. Peter does some questionable things to his nephew to his pack
1. Chapter 1

When he became a wolf, he tried to resist the alpha's call his best friend helped him through some bad days but on the day of the full moon he could feel the wolf take over. After he knocked Danny down in practise he stood there and looked towards the tree line. There stood the alpha who bit him a large smirk on his mouth as he ate an apple. "Scott what do you think you're doing?" His friend snapped at him

"Back of Stiles, I need some air." He told him as he ran off leaving his best friend to watch him run towards a dark haired alpha and it worried him that Scott was losing his inner battle.

He took his gloves off and threw them to ground along with his helmet and mask as he moved toward the alpha "You are getting stronger each day." The alpha smiled, Scott tilted is head at him and growled as the man walked towards him "Don't worry it is the pull of the moon and it's your first moon." He smiled as he ran his fingers though the teen's hair and watched how he nuzzled the palm of his hand. "I have a favour to asked you pup." Scott looked up at him his eyes turning amber as the red orbs stared down at him

"What do you want alpha?" He whispered, as he pressed the teen against the tree and moved his hand under the teen's shirt.

"If we are going to build our pack we need more betas." He purred, as he lowered his lips down the dark haired teen's throat.

Scott gasped as he let his hands grab the alpha's shirt and moaned as the older wolf moved his hand down into the teen's trousers. "I want you to bring me Stiles tonight and we will make him pack, family." Peter purred, Scott groaned and bucked his hands up to Peter's hand "Will you do that for me?" The alpha purred softly

"Yes Alpha!" Scott cried out, as the older wolf bite his neck. While his hands made quick work of the teens trousers, dropping them to the ground as he spun Scott around and pushed him face first into bark of the tree.

"We will be a big pack family." He purred as he rubbed Scott's stomach as the thought of having his first beat round with pups. A part of Scott's mind was trying to fight the wolf but was finding it hard to overcome his wolf who was preening at the alpha's attention

"Alpha." Scott whimpered as Peter open his trousers and free his hard cock

"Shhhh." He whispered as he pushed himself into the tight channel of the younger wolf's body. Scott threw his head back and howled as he felt his Alpha's large cock slide into him, stretching him open.

Peter grinned as his eyes flashed bright red as he buried his claws into the beta's hips "Good boy now show me what a good beta you are?" He grinned as rocked his hips harder into him as Scott. The boy moaned as the teen clawed the bark of the tree as the older wolf pulled Scott's head back and started to kiss him. Dark haired teen kissed back feeling the Alpha's fangs slice his lips and tongue and could tasted his own blood. Peter could taste the fresh sweet blood on his tongue and it made him growled as he lowered his head and sunk his fangs into the back of Scott's neck as he pushed his knot into the beta. Scott whimpered as he hugged the tree for support as the alpha kept his fangs in his neck.

Peter kept snapped his hips pushing the knot into the teen's bundle of nerves that kept the young wolf howling until he shuddered as he came. Peter growled as he flooded the teen's body with his seed. Scott whimpered as he sagged against the tree as he felt Peter licked the bite as purring against Scott's shoulder blade "My good pup." Peter whispered as he rubbed the dark haired wolf's stomach smiling smugly knowing his seed will take

"P…Peter." He said, in a shaky voice as he felt the knot inside of him still pumping out the alpha's seed. "W…Why did you…we… get off me!" he cried out, but the knot kept them in place. Pete cucked as he warped his arm around Scott and then kissed up and down his neck

"Now… Now my sweet pup what we did is normal between alphas and betas." Scott looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled the teen's blood face towards him and licked the blood off his chin."

"W….Why can't we part." He whimpered as he shivered at the cold air hitting his sweaty body

"My knot is keeping you in place to make sure my seed stays locked inside of your ripe and ready body, and once my knot goes down we are going somewhere so you can rest up before we call Stiles." He grinned as he kissed him on the lips, as Scot's eyes widen in fear as he remembered what he agreed to.

"Please don't hurt him." Scot whispered, Peter chuckled as he went back to rubbing the beta's stomach.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

Later on…

Stiles was pacing Scott room as he waited for his friend, he was worried for him since he ran off towards Peter shape man. He had called him a few times but each time it went to voice message, it was getting late and still no word from Scott. He was about call his dad when his phone vibrated making him jump as he looked down at the call screen and saw Scott's name pop up. He swiped his thumb across the screen and put it up to his ear "Scott where are you?" He said "Dude are you okay I saw you run off towards Peter?" He said

"I'm okay but I need you to meet at the old Hale house, there is something I need to show you."

"Okay… you sure you are okay?" He asked "You sound odd?" Stiles said, as he picked up his keys and headed towards the door.

"I'm fine but I found something out about Peter." He said

"Alright I am on my way." Stiles looked down at the abrupt end to his phone call and rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of his stomach.

He arrived at the Hale house seeing the shell of the house, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked up towards it. There was rumours that the house was going to be knocked down and then rebuilt that the former owners are coming back. Stiles walked up to the porch and pushed the stiff door open and walked inside. "Scott?" He called out, as he pulled out his phone and used the torch just to see where he was going. "Scott." He called out again and he looked into the dark chard hallway "Come on this isn't funny!" Stiles called out as he moved deeper into the house. He walked into the living room when he heard a noise from upstairs "Scott?" He said as he felt a bit of fear filling his voice.

He reached the foot of the stairs and looked up to see if he could see Scott lurking around playing a trick on him. Placing his hand on the banister and started to walk up the stairs that dread feeling his hand before arriving was growing. He wanted to bolt out the house and drive to his dad's place of work and tell him that Peter Hale had kidnapped Scott. He saw a light flicker in a room at the far end of the hall way and moved towards the room feeling a shiver down his back as he walked into the room. "Scott?" He stood there in the door away and looked inside a bed room. The moon light shining though the broken windows filled the room with an eerie look it hasn't been touch since the fire. "Scott this isn't funny anymore!"

Scott walked out from the shadows of the room Stiles walked in the room and looked at him "Scott dude what the hell is going on?" He asked, he saw the bite on Scott's neck and frowned as he walked up to him and touched his neck. "Did Peter do this?" He asked, Scott didn't answer and as he felt Stiles touch his neck making him flinch "Scott what happen?"

"I'm sorry Stiles." The dark haired wolf whispered, Stiles titled his head with a frown and before he could say or doing thing. A pair of arms warped themselves around Stiles and pulled back before fangs sliced into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles wakes up the sun is peaking though the bed room windows, he laid there face down on the bed and it took him a few moments to realise at he was in his own bed room. He pushed himself up and cried out in pain that ran though his body, he sat on the bed and looked down at himself he was dressed in his clothes but his shirt was missing…because it was ripped off by Peter…his mind whispered to him. "Oh god." He cried out as he buried his face into his hands.

There was a soft rapping at his door making him look up to see Scott standing there looking awkward. Last night was a blur but he remembers Scott luring him to the Hale house and then offering up to the psycho "You are the worst human being I ever met!" Stiles yelled as he stood up only to stop and fall onto the floor. Scott rushes toward him and reach out to help him. But Stiles slapped his hand away and he curled himself up against the bed as he started to cry. Scott sat there on his knees as he watched his friend sob

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott whispered, he looked down at the wooden floor as he felt tears burn his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again

"You're sorry? Really? You held me down as he fucked me Scott!" Stiles snarled "You let him bite me and your think just a sorry is okay?" He growled at him.

"I had no control over myself Stiles, Alpha…I mean Peter was in my head and…and I had to do anything he told me." Stiles glared at him as he reached up and touched the scar on his neck. "Y…You're not a wolf." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes

"What?"

"Alpha said that for some people the bite won't make them a wolf some die while others it awakens something inside of them. For you it has woken something in you." He said as he watched his friend.

Stiles didn't say a word for a while even when Scott brought him up a cup of coffee and some pain killers, the teen just sat on the floor trembling "Stiles… can I…can I hold you?" Scott asked softly, even tho Stiles was angry at Scott for his betrayal he felt a pull towards the puppy eyed boy, so he nodded to him and the dark haired wold moved up behind him and pulled him close and hugged him. The brown whisky eyed teen let out a sob and he buried his face into Scott's shoulder as the wolf held him. Scott moved his hand until he was touched Stiles bare back and started to leach the pain from.

An hour later…

Peter turned up creeping though the house until he found his two pups curled up on the floor "Now there is a sight." Stiles head shot up and looked wide at the alpha wolf, he pulled away from Scott and grabbed the bat he kept by the bed

"Peter leave him alone." Scott growled at him, as he stood in front of Stiles

"Relax you two I did my job, both of you have been bit and breed, I have one wolf pup but I gained myself a spark." He winked at Stiles. The teen held his bat tighter wish he could wipe the smirk of the alpha's face "I am here to drag both of you to see Deaton."

"My boss?" Scott asked "Why Deaton he's a vet?"

Peter rolls his eyes and chuckles. "He used to be the Hale's Emissary." Scott titled his head as did Stiles as they looked at him

"And why should we go to him?" Stiles snapped at him, Peter moved closer to them but Scott let out a low growl that made Peter stop and put his hands up

"One he is going to keep an eye on you two and secondly he is going to train you." He points to Stiles

"Train me up for what?"

"You have helped my pup out, getting him to control himself. Most people when they realised that their best friend is a werewolf they run to the hills but you no. You did your homework and I am impressed this is why you need to be trained we can't have that bright and beautiful spark disappear." He grinned

"At this moment in time I don't feel bright and sure as hell don't feel beautiful!" He yelled as he stormed out the room as he locks himself in the bathroom. Peter looked at Scott

"What did I do?" He asked,

"Really? You're going to ask that?" Scott snarled at him "Tell Deaton we will go to him."

Scott moved to the bathroom and let himself in where he found Stiles sat on the toilet his head in his hands. "Stiles come on, let's just go to Deaton's and get it over with." Stiles looked up at him his eyes red and puffy from crying as he warped his arms around himself

"I can feel him in my head, why can I feel Peter in my head I'm not a wolf." He said, the young wolf rubbed the back of his neck as he knelt in front of Stiles "I'm not a wolf." He whispered once again.

"He created a bond with you Stiles like he did with me, it make us all closer." Scott reached out and stroked his face "Come on let's just get this over with." He smiled weakly, Stiles stood up

"I need to shower first, to feel…human." He told him as something stuck with Stiles "Wait did Peter said breed us?"

After Stiles showered him and Scott makes their way to Deaton's veterinary surgery, the Vet looked up when Scott and Stiles came thought the back way. He was talking to a tall dark haired man that stared at the two teens. Scott let out a growl and stood in front of Stiles yet again…where was this attitude when I need it last night…he thought bitterly "Derek these are the boys I was telling you about." The vet said, the man in the leather jacket turned to look at them more and took their scent and frowned when he could smell his uncle all over the pair.

"What has my uncle been doing?" He growled at the vet, "You were meant to tell me if here was any changes." He snarled at Deaton, the vet sighed and looked at the two teens

"I didn't know he would do this, I guessed he bit Scott but I believe for a second he would…"

"Of he would." He looked back at the boys "I'm going to kill him!" He snarled his eyes flashing blue as he stormed out of the back room.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Okay a warning here there will be something said about Derek and Peter's dark past... so be warned)**

Both teens looked back at Deaton, the vet frowned as he watched the door swung back into its frame but Derek had left a dent in the wall from the door handle. "That was Derek Hale, Peter's nephew he came looking for his sister." He told them. Stiles moved out from behind Scott and walked up to the vet

"What did he meant you were meant to tell him if there was any changes?" He asked, as he saw Scot stood next to him

"I'm sure you two know about the Hale fire?" Deaton asked, Stiles nodded while Scott shook his head

"Really you don't remember that?" Stiles asked, the dark haired teen shrugged "Dude it was a huge thing the family was locked inside the house as it was set on fire."

"Derek and his sister Laura were out that day and as for Peter he was in the fire he survived but was in coma. He was in a coma until about a month ago when he suddenly woke up and killed the nurse that was looking after him. He plans on killing all those involved in the Hale fire and kill them." He told them.

"Hunters you mean like Chris and his family?" Scott asked, "He killed Allison's mother and Aunt." Deaton nodded at him.

Deaton stooped talking and sighed looked down at the metal tablet and rubbed his eyes "Peter called me and told me what he has done." He said quietly, Stiles stood there looking down at his feet as he warped his arms around himself as Scott looked up at the vet

"Okay so he told you, want to explain to us why he decide to rape us?" Stiles snapped, Scott flinched at Stiles voice it was so full of hate and anger that it scared him.

"I am afraid he is using pack law, something that Derek's mother abandon because it's an old law." He told them, Stiles groaned not liking where this was going "During the full moon he will bite and breed his betas. It creates a stronger bond between alpha and betas it tells the alpha if a member of his pack is happy or…"

"Full of hate?" Stiles snarled.

Deaton nodded as he sighed and looked at the pair "There is a strong chance two are pregnant." Stiles flinched as he looked back up at the vet with wide eyed while Scott stumbled backwards and sat on a stool and looked at his boss.

"H…How would we know if we are?" Stiles asked

"If the child is a werewolf then the pregnancy is quicker about 5 month." Stiles was quiet as he looked towards Scott. "Your appetite will change you will feel like you need to eat more and most likely be craving raw meat."

"And if it's a human child?" Scott asked

"It should progress more or less like a normal pregnancy. However as the father is a werewolf alpha it will be different."

Later that day…

Stiles arrived home after he and Scott spent most of the day with Deaton talking about the possibility of him and Scott being pregnant and then about Stiles being Deaton's apprentice so he could be Peter's Emissary. His mind was filled with information and even tho he somewhat forgave Scott he was still pissed off at him. At the moment all he wants to do is have a long soak in the bath and then he wants to put his PJ's on and watch crap on the TV. However as he lifted his shirt up and over his head and threw his shirt in the hamper in his room he jumps out of his skin. There sat on his bed was Derek Fucking Hale "Dude that is not cool! Do you and your uncle have the same genetic disposition for being a fucking creeper?" Stiles growled at him. The older wolf raised an eye brow at him as he seemed to be looking Stiles up and down seeing the bruise on his skin the claws marks and then the crescent moon scar on his shoulder. "What can't you talk?" Stiles snapped at him.

The dark haired wolf stood up and walked over to the slender teen, he watched as Stiles stood his ground and refused to be intimidated by him. "My Uncle is crazy." Derek tells him.

"No really?" Derek frowned as he reached out and touch the bite, again Stiles didn't flinched "Don't touch me." He told him, making Derek pull back "What do you want?" He asked as he moved passed him to get to his draw.

"When I was 14 my uncle tried to do the same thing to me." Stiles stopped and turned to look at Derek "He believed in the old laws and I didn't understand what he was trying to do. Then my mother found out, by then he created a bond with me that can't be broken." Stiles sat on the bed and just looked at him.

"Why with you?" He asked, he felt his mouth become dry and his jaw hurting as he tried to stop himself from braking down in front of Derek.

"He believed that my mother was foolish as alpha she trusted to many people and forgetting the old ways of the Alpha bond left the pack weak. He was planning on stealing her alpha spark from her though her pack." He sat next to Stiles being careful not to touch him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to kill Peter, then you and the other one will become my beta. The bond will shift to me." Now Stiles flinches as he glares at Derek

"Touch me and I will cut your most important organ and make you eat it…I've watch Hannibal and your uncle has really pissed me off, so don't test me." He growled, Derek see Stiles eyes flicker to purple and then back to whisky brown.

"It won't be like that."

Derek left leaving Stiles with a thumping head ache as he claimed into the bath music playing and the stayed there until the last bubble popped and the water become cold. He sighed as he put on his JP's and went down stairs to watch TV, he had his phone in his hand when it went off "Hello Scott." Stiles said as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat

"Peter attack Chris and Allison!" Stiles froze as he listen to Scott's panic voice

"What do you mean attacked?" He asked, as he got himself a can of coke from the fridge "Did he kill them? What about Allison?" He asked

"No he didn't kill them but he did what he did to us." Stiles groaned as he walked back into the living and sat on the sofa. "Peter just bit Allison."


End file.
